Unloved
by Project Wolfy
Summary: *one-shot* Wolfheart goes through life as a unloved cat thanks to her cruel sister Nightshadow. Will it finally change?


_Unloved_

I have always been unloved. But for some reason, I was the she-cat everyone was padding after.

Then my sister Nightshadow showed up.

Now, every tom is padding after _her_. Not that I'm jealous, it's the fact that everyone ignores me and I'm alone. Even after my mother and father died. We were one big happy family. Me, my sister, Mistystar (our mother), and Darkblaze. (our father) Now it's just me, Wolfheart, the unloved and ignored, and Nightshadow, the most beautiful she-cat in RiverClan.

Why can't I be like her?

I had friends. Moonheart, the medicine cat, Jewelwing and Shimmertail, the two sisters that never separated. But Moonheart died from a fox, Shimmertail was struck down by greencough, and Jewelwing was hit by a monster. I wish they were still here.

Even my friend Ripplepelt was ignoring me, padding after Nightshadow with half the clan behind him. I can't live like this. If I ever want to feel happiness again, it would be with my mother and father.

I'm going to kill myself.

-^.^-

I pad through the reeds, whipping at my fur. It's a very cold night, one of the coldest in leafbare that RiverClan has ever seen. That's very good for what I'm about to do. I told my clan I'm going hunting. All the toms rolled their eyes and walked after Nightshadow, not even noticing that they just set my heart on what I was doing. The other she-cats padded after the toms, trying to catch up with them. To my shock, a she-cat padded up to me. _That's Snowpelt _I think. Snowpelt pauses, looking at me with pain and sadness in her eyes. "Don't take it too harshly," she murmurs. "Nightshadow obviously wants attention because you were the most beautiful one out of the group." I stare at her, not believing what she's saying. "It's true," she goes on. "Your fur always shines, like a beautiful fluffy gray, and your eyes sparkle, when Nightshadow's fur is usually messed up and her eyes are murky. You're a beautiful she-cat Wolfheart. Please don't forget it." With that, she pads away into the warriors den.

I stared after her. _She called me beautiful_, my brain numbly thinks. _No cat has done that since Mistystar was still alive_. In my heart, I call out to her, shouting my joy and grief, but on the outside, I'm just a cold empty core of a cat. Shaking my head, that's when I walked outside.

-^.^-

I paused at the river. That cold, dark, freezing river. Perfect. That's exactly what I need. As I look at the river, a _crack _sounds behind me. I whirled around to see nothing. _Obviously_ _no one would follow me, the ignored she-cat. Except for Snowpelt. Thank you Snowpelt, for my last words before death. _With those thoughts, I threw myself into the river.

That river was freezing. I swam to the bottom, hoping I would die before my body reacted and threw myself to the surface. I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the rocky bottom. As my fur grew colder, I welcomed it. I didn't care.

White mist was beginning to fill my mind. For a moment I wondered what it was, then smiled inwardly. _Of course, that's the mist of death._ I chuckled to myself.

Suddenly a muzzle was thrown into the river next to me. To my shock, the muzzle (I noticed it was light gray) grabbed my scruff and tossed me out of the river. "About time. I couldn't let you die in that river, could I?" I looked at my rescuer. My mind couldn't process what I saw.

Ripplepelt.

I struggled to my paws. "Why did you save me?" I demanded. He blinked at me. "I won't let you drown yourself!" He hissed. I narrowed my eyes and nearly threw myself back into the river. Ripplepelt grunted as he caught my paws and dragged me back. I clawed at his paws, hoping he would let go. He dragged me to a grassy clearing, where he laid dry and warm moss to me, and pressed his pelt close to mine.

"Why did you try to drown yourself?" He asked softly. I shook my head and replied, "Everyone ignores me. Why should I continue living if no one pays attention to me?" Ripplepelt narrowed his eyes at me. "That's no excuse why you try to drown yourself." He growled. I tried to get up as the white mist left my head. _So close _I thought. "Everyone ignores me! Why can't you see that? Oh yeah, your too busy padding after Nightshadow. How can I forget when I see my old friend ignoring me? I see it every day of my life. I can't live like this." I collapsed, too tired after my rant. Ripplepelt sighed. "I never knew I was hurting you." He murmured. "I thought you were happy or something like that. I guess I was wrong." With that, he snuggled even closer. I stared at him. "What are you doing?" He looked up at me. "Staying close to my new mate so she won't catch a cold."

Everything stopped.

A new mate?_ He's talking about me! Great StarClan, this is not happening! _"Me?" I croaked. Ripplepelt glanced at me, his pale green eyes shimmering with warmth and love. "Yes you. I love you Wolfheart. I wish I could have said that sooner. I'm sorry I hurt you." I purred for the first time in moons.

We padded back to camp, tails intertwined. As we padded back, she-cats came racing out to comfort me. Snowpelt had told them about me, and every she-cat was so upset at Nightshadow. As they were telling me about that, I saw Snowpelt out of the corner of my eye. She was smiling, her white pelt fluffy and blue eyes filled with warmth.

She looked at the reeds. Suddenly a black she-cat padded out with a couple toms behind her. Nightshadow. I began to smile. Nightshadow stopped, staring at Ripplepelt and me. "What is this? Ripplepelt? Why are you hanging out with that loser?" Ripplepelt stood taller; I swear I saw a gleam of defiance in his eyes. "She is no loser Nightshadow. Unlike you." He added.

There was a gasp all around me. Nightshadow narrowed her eyes. Suddenly a white pelt walked to the middle of the circle. "Excuse me; I need to get to the middle please…" I grinned even more to see Snowpelt appear. She gave everyone (except me and Ripplepelt) an icy glare.

"Thank you. As you now know, Nightshadow has been taking our mates away. That includes you Frostfoot." She added, staring at her mate who was behind Nightshadow looking uncomfortable. Nightshadow glared at me, then to Snowpelt. "I have not! I'm just the more beautiful one out of the litter." Nightshadow hissed.

I lifted my tail. All the murmurings stopped. "That's where you're wrong Nightshadow. I never wanted the attention like you. All I wanted was a mate that would love me for who I am." Suddenly a tom stepped forward. I immediately recognized Branchpelt, with his dark brown pelt and cruel green eyes. He padded towards me, stroking his tail along my flank. I shivered at the touch. "I can be your mate." He murmured in my ear. "Not like those other loser toms."

Ripplepelt growled. "For these other loser toms, she already has a mate." Branchpelt looked at Ripplepelt and narrowed his eyes. "Who is this lucky tom?" Ripplepelt lifted his broad head and I felt a surge of pride. "Me."

That began an uproar. All the toms pushed forward to Ripplepelt. Suddenly a yowl rang around the clearing. "Silence!" A cat yowled. There were many gasps around at who the tom was. I knew instantly who this tom was, from the black pelt at the front of the leader's den.

Rockstar.

Everyone froze at the sight of our leader. He usually never came outside, only to get prey and for the Gatherings. Rockstar padded forward until he was almost nose to nose with me. "So, you are wanted by many mates. Who is your real mate?"

I swallowed, looking at all the toms around me. Ripplepelt's eyes met mine, his light green eyes just watching me, waiting for my move. I raised my head and let out only one name. "Ripplepelt."

Rockstar nodded. "So then, all the other toms should be with their own mates, or if you don't have a mate, then go hunting and bring back some fish." With that, Rockstar padded back to his den.

Ripplepelt and I let go of our breaths. He snuggled close to me and I purred at the warmth. Nightshadow glared at me, her blue eyes like chips of ice. Green met blue, and Nightshadow turned away and bounded off into the forest.

-^.^-

I screeched in agony as I gave birth. The medicine cat Fireleaf, with her apprentice Twigpaw, was helping me with my first litter. As the minutes went by I finally had 5 kits suckling me stomach. I sat there, looking at my kits. All 5 of them were shekits. One was an exact look alike of Mistystar, one had gray and red fur mixed together, and one had gray and black fur mixed. The other kits had different fur. A kit that was squeaking had white and gray fur, and the other had all white fur. As I stared at them I suddenly realized something. _All 5 of them look like my friends!_ Ripplepelt came padding in and froze when he saw them. "Oh my StarClan." He choked. He pointed with his tail to the gray and white kit. "That looks like Moonheart." He whispered.

I nodded. "Help me name them." He shook his head. "I think we already know what their names are." He purred. I smiled and looked down. "My beautiful kits," I murmured. "Mistykit, Jewelkit, Shimmerkit, Moonkit, and Snowkit." I said. Ripplepelt purred and rubbed against me. "You are a beautiful and wonderful mother Wolfheart." He said. I replied, "And you are an incredible mate Ripplepelt. I love you."

-^.^-

I lay in the elder's den, smiling at my kits, now full grown warriors. I watched as Jewelclaw leaped onto Shimmerfoot, while Mistyheart laughed behind them. I also watched Moonleaf pad out of the medicine cat's den, shaking herbs from her pelt. I waited for my last kit to appear. There she was! I watched with pride coursing off of me as I saw my last daughter Snowstar appear from the leader's den, watching her sisters play. I felt sleepy as I observed my daughters. How they all looked like my dear friends, with my mother in the mix. Mistystar as Mistyheart, Jewelwing as Jewelclaw, Shimmertail as Shimmerfoot, Moonheart as Moonleaf, and finally the she-cat that gave me hope so many moons ago. Snowpelt lives in StarClan, after she was killed by a rouge while hunting. After learning of this I hunted down the rouge and killed him. Snowstar looks _just _like Snowpelt. I smiled. I was proud of my daughters. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke quickly to a prod in my side. Opening my eyes, I saw Ripplepelt standing above me. He grinned and pushed me up. "What is it?" I snapped. Then I remembered: Ripplepelt had died of greencough when he was an elder with me. Stretching my eyes wide, I stared at him. "I just died didn't I?" I whispered. Ripplepelt nodded. "You just broke the record for the oldest elder out of RiverClan, you know that right?" My eye twitched. "Really? Wow I'm old then aren't I?" He laughed and beckoned with his tail to follow him. I got to my paws, noticing I felt _younger_ than I had in moons. "Is it time to go to StarClan?" I asked. Ripplepelt nodded. "Come on, their waiting for you." He murmured. I nodded and padded towards a bright white light.

-^.^-

I closed my eyes and felt a substance wash over me. I looked at myself and smiled as I saw my pelt turn soft and smooth again, not ragged and rough. I heard a sigh and looked up. Standing in front of me was Mistystar, Jewelwing, Shimmerfoot, and Moonheart. And _Snowpelt! _I padded up to Snowpelt and blinked tears out of my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered. "You gave me a reason to live." Snowpelt shook her head. "No, thank _you_ Wolfheart. You avenged my death by killing that rouge." I nodded. Mistystar padded up to me. "Welcome to StarClan Wolfheart." I smiled. I felt the same when Ripplepelt told me he loved me. Only this time there was a difference.

I was content with life.

-^.^-

**Wow! This made me feel sad and happy! ^^ Also, Nightshadow died a few days after Wolfheart gave birth from a monster. This had nothing to do with Wolfheart's Life. This just came to me and I wrote it on the computer.**

**6 pages in Microsoft Word, and 2,129 words. I feel like it's a record! Ha**

**Wolfheart: I feel happy at this.**

**Me: The Word thing or your 'story'?**

**Wolfheart: -shrug- Both I guess.**

**Nightshadow: You made me die from a monster! -evil face- You shall die Wolfy!**

**Me: O_O Oh crud.**

**{Nightshadow chases Wolfy}**

**Wolfheart:...Anyways, once more, Wolfy doesn't own Warriors! She owns...gah, there's too many cats. -shrug- Whatever, now let's watch Wolfy try to escape my sister! ^^**

**Me: -pant- Please review! -pant-**

**Nightshadow: GET BACK HERE!**

**Review, or I'll set Nightshadow on you! ^^**


End file.
